Godzilla vs Biollante: How It Should've Ended
by CMCMC
Summary: I wasn't pleased with Godzilla vs Biollant's ending so I made my own, which I believe would've helped to make it a more recongized movie in the franchise. I'm saying a T rating for minor graphic


Godzilla vs. Biollante: How It Should've Ended

All characters are property of Toho, not mine

* * *

Godzilla found himself having a hard time walking even though he was on almost completely flat terrain and none of the machines the EDF had sent were attacking him. Godzilla found his heartbeat speeding up, yet at the same time he could barely pick up his foot more than thirty feet off the ground. When the soldiers shot the anti-nuclear bacteria noting came of it at the time and he barely notice the fact that one off the rockets was fired directly into his mouth, but now he could feel the bacteria start to eat away at his flesh from the inside out. Godzilla felt as though he was being skinned alive and at the same time felt as though his skin was set aflame and was only growing with an inability to douse the flames.

Godzilla felt as though he was going to collapse any second when all of a sudden the ground started to shake and rumble as if an 8.5 earthquake was happening. Most of the EDF's antenna's and military vehicles by Godzilla were collapsing to the ground, while the soldiers were ordered to leave their vehicles to avoid any serious injuries that may be caused by the server shaking coming from the ground. As the shaking intensified and soldiers were running their best to get to a safe distance, a huge piece of land rose up and one of the tanks started rolling back towards a group of soldiers who had gotten trapped because the 50 yard terrain in front of them rose up and trapped them. They turned around to see if they could back track but as they turned around they went wide eyed, they saw the tank rolling toward them at enough speed to easily squash them. The tank rolled over eight of them, parts of their limbs and blood was littered across the tanks tracks and back side with two of the men from the squad able to jump out of the way.

Godzilla looked down and saw what the "earthquake'' was doing to the little creatures who always seemed to get in his way no matter what he was doing, they were always there to annoy him (even though every attempt to get rid of him is a pathetic waste of a time since he destroyed whatever machine they sent at him in, the most, a matter of hours) so it was nice he didn't have to do anything to cause them pain and grief.

Godzilla then turned his attention back to the ground where he felt something moving underneath it. Godzilla sensed a familiar presence but at the same time different, that puzzled Godzilla because he never knew anything that was able to change its scent. Godzilla got his answer when a massive and semi-bulky form rose from the ground. Green vines with thorns sharp enough to pierce Godzilla's hide destroyed all the remaining tanks and pulled the remaining towers down and flung them all 20 miles away giving a clear fighting area for Godzilla and his enemy, who was slowly rising from the ground. When Godzilla saw his enemy he recognized it as Biollante, but what Godzilla didn't expect was the form Biollante was in though. Her rose type head was replaced with a large crocodile type head which Godzilla was able to see thousands of teeth on the inside. Her back had small plant like dorsal plates traveling up her back just like Godzilla, and she seemed as though she could only move very slowly because she had to use her four roots to move.

Godzilla immediately stepped back a little remembering how he only needed to use his atomic breath to kill her the first time, so he used all his remaining strength to conjure up an atomic blast which would've cut through any other enemy with ease.

But Biollante just wailed in agony as the familiar pain of Godzilla's atomic blast ripped through her, spraying green blood across the landscape destroying the plant life with the immense radiation from the blood. Godzilla was shocked, he clearly saw a huge hole where his first blast hit Biollante but he couldn't believe what he was seeing, he saw the wound in Biollante close within a few seconds just like his body did with his own wounds. Godzilla sent a barge of nuclear blast at Biollante drenching the land in radioactive blood and destroying the landscape so much that no one would be able to walk within 50 meters of it. Every time Godzilla sent a blast of atomic energy the wounds just closed up within seconds.

Godzilla didn't know what to do, he couldn't kill it like he did before so he kept an eye on his opponent while he tried to think of a plan. That slight moment was all Biollante needed, she sent two vine like tendrils wrapping around Godzilla. While Godzilla was struggling to get out she sent two spears like tendrils through Godzilla's shoulders disabling his ability to move his arms. Godzilla roared in agony as blood dripped all over his body and poisoned the landscape around him.

Biollante roared in pleasure as she was able to repay Godzilla for some of the pain and misery that he caused her. Even though Biollante was happy at seeing Godzilla in pain, she wanted to cause Godzilla more pain and make him suffer, sent two spear type tendrils through Godzilla's hands and through his stomach. Godzilla for the first time felt as though he was going to die from the pain of the anti-nuclear bacteria and the slow torture of Biollante's vines. But he was determined by all cost that he would survive this day and kill the beast that was causing him so great of pain that he thought he might actually die, but if he was going to die he was going to bring her with him. Godzilla started charging up his atomic ray, which Biollante saw and sent three vine tendrils towards Godzilla and wrapped his mouth up which was exactly what Godzilla wanted. Since Godzilla's atomic blast couldn't escape his from his jaws it escaped through his body in a huge explosion that erupted from the center of his core. The explosion vaporized all the vines on Godzilla and in him to ashes allowing his wounds to heal, they were healed in seconds but it took longer than it should have thanks to the bacteria.

When Biollante saw Godzilla's wounds heal she decided to switch means of attack. She sent two dozen vine tendrils toward Godzilla which proceeded to wrap around Godzilla's leg and pull him closer toward her. Once Godzilla was fifty yards away from her her back started to light up in a yellowish-green; once the vines slowed down on pulling him, Godzilla blew apart the tendrils that were holding his legs together and pulling him toward a beast that easily towered over him. Godzilla then got up slowly but when he looked at Biollante his face was drenched in radioactive sap. Godzilla let loose a thunderous roar which drowned out the heavens but it was not one of anger which is mostly heard, but it was the first time anyone for a hundred miles heard Godzilla's roar of pain. No matter how many steps Godzilla took back Biollante continued her assault on him. Godzilla's eyelids started to burn away from the acid in the sap. Godzilla let loose a quick but effective nuclear blast on the side of Biollante's face which forced her to stop the assault on the King of the Monsters.

Biollantes face healed in a few seconds but she was pissed she wasn't able to enact her full plan yet. Godzilla on the other hand started to feel weak from all the energy he was being forced to use. It took Godzilla a whole five minutes to repair his skin all the while staring down Biollante. Godzilla charged forward as fast as he could and slammed into Biollante. Biollante wailed in pain as Godzilla started using his claws to tear away Biollante's skin and get close to her heart. Just when Godzilla was halfway to the heart of Biollante, Godzilla felt like a thousand thorns were digging into either side of his neck as he was lifted off the ground and was thrown a fifth of a mile away.

Biollante was able to push aside the pain for a few seconds and bit down on Godzilla's neck and tossed him away.

Biollante got an idea in her demonic head; she shot her radioactive sap at Godzilla, but held the sap back so she shot a green radioactive ray at Godzilla who shot his atomic ray at Biollante. The rays collided and exploded creating such a shock wave Godzilla was knocked off his feet, Biollante was almost up rooted, and at the army outpost a mile away, everyone was knocked off their feet.

When Biollante was finally able to replant her roots and stable herself, she started to mutate even further. The dorsal plates on her back grew to half the size of Godzilla's, she grew from 120 meters to 160 meters tall, her tendrils grew thicker and sharper, she grew an extra root on both sides of her, and her jaws grew wider along with her power. With this new found power she had decided to enact her final plan. She charged forward and the smoke from the explosion provided excellent cover half the way to Godzilla.

Godzilla looked up after regaining consciousness and was startled by Biollante's new appearance. All Godzilla could see was that Biollante's jaws had increased in size because the smoke was heavy. Godzilla had to think of a plan quick because when he saw those jaws they were just begging for him to come visit the inside. Godzilla shot three fireballs at Biollante's roots which blew several of them off causing Biollante to collapse. Godzilla then proceeded to fire a volley of rays at Biollante which caused the ground to drown in radioactive blood destroying all life in the area.

When all the smoke cleared Godzilla let out a roar of surprise as Biollante stood standing a hundred yards away from him. Biollante let loose sixty tendrils, which are now as thick as both of Godzilla's arms and are stronger than they were before, and lifted Godzilla high into the air. They dropped Godzilla from ninety meters up and proceeded to do this five times breaking a now exhausted Godzilla's bones over and over again.

When they finally stopped, and Godzilla's bones healed he walked slowly toward Biollante. Biollante sprayed Godzilla with the radioactive sap again to temporarily blind him. Biollante roared happily into the sky as Godzilla continued his slow march toward Biollante. When Godzilla was close enough to Biollante, she opened her jaws as wide as they could go without dislocating them and bit down on Godzilla's upper body. Biollante shook her head from side to side, while Godzilla was roaring trying to think of how to get out, trying to weaken him.

Finally Biollante thought this playing around went on long enough, she tilted her head back and opened her jaws as wide as they would go so they were sure to close behind Godzilla. Godzilla was like a rat in a snakes mouth, he slowly slid down her throat and into the stomach of Biollante as she closed her jaws.

All Godzilla could see as he was swallowed alive was pitch blackness in front of him and the strong scent of acid which lay in his destination, the stomach of Biollante. The last thing he heard was the loud clap of Biollante's jaws closing.

Everyone at the command station of the EDF watched in horror as they just witnessed their most hated enemy disappear down the throat of a monster that was made from Godzilla's very own cells. The question everyone had was, "Godzilla is gone, but what can we do against that if even Godzilla can't destroy it."

Biollante wailed in pleasure as she felt Godzilla struggling to get out but gradually his movements got slower and slower.

Biollante spotted the small command center of EDF on the combat field and started moving toward it all the while her hide thickening, arms growing, a tail was starting to sprout from her back, and her roots started becoming stronger to allow herself to move faster than ever before.

She was at the post in a few minutes looking down at the humans who failed to destroy Godzilla. When she thought all the defenders were out of their tents and running away she unleashed her radioactive sap upon them. She watched in pleasure as she watched all the humans suffering, losing limbs and watching as their bones melted away. For an hour Biollante just enjoyed the fact that Godzilla was dying within her.

There were only a few soldiers left and Shirigami. They watched as Biollante finally decided to leave and started to dig a hole and go back into the Earth. Just as Biollante disappeared down the hole she made, a blue atomic blast shot out from the hole. Everyone left asked the same question, "HOW IS IT STILL ALIVE?"

Biollante burst back through the hole wailing in agony, she knew that Godzilla was still alive now and had a chance of getting out as he started blasting holes through Biollante. Her body was able to heal itself but the pain was lasting because Godzilla was unleashing his strongest atomic rays yet on her. Finally part of Biollante's side exploded and out came Godzilla standing but part of his head was down to his skull and parts of his arms and legs were down to their bone from the acid. Biollante wailed in pain and collapsed against the blood soaked land.

Godzilla looked down and roared in victory as he made his way to the ocean and collapsed in it.

_(Godzilla's view in Biollante's stomach)_

Godzilla couldn't see a thing all but knew he was in the liquid acid of Biollante. All he could do feel was the pain the acids brought with them inside of Biollante. He desperately tried to claw and kick his way out of his opponent's stomach, he couldn't do it though as he succumbed to the pain of his skin burning and the loss of energy; thus he lost conciseness. He awoke to even more pain of his skin almost gone on his head, arms, and legs. The pain Godzilla felt gave him an insane rage. He unleashed a volley of atomic rays within Biollante in hopes of destroying her stomach and destroying one of her sides to escape. Godzilla held an atomic ray and tried his hardest to get free… finally after his atomic ray didn't work Godzilla decided to use his nuclear pulse. Godzilla charged up his nuclear ray as much as it could but held his mouth close and the ray escaped through his body and succeeding in blowing open Biollante's side and escaped.

Biollante woke to find that because of Godzilla's nuclear pulse she lost her arms and her hide unthickened a little in order to spread her cells and regenerate her body. She knew that she was now going to die in an explosion because he injured her hearth with the nuclear pulse which would cause a meltdown (watch Godzilla vs. Destroyah for an explanation). She sensed that she would have one hour left so she decided that she would not die alone and would take Godzilla with her even if she had to swallow him again. She had him within her for that long so she decided to try it again.

She looked over Godzilla who was in the water and unconsciousness; she used all her thorns she still had fully regenerated and picked Godzilla up who regained conciseness and was stronger than before thanks to the cold waters lowering his temp(watch Godzilla vs. Biollante for an explanation). Biollante threw Godzilla up two hundred meters and made him face plant the ground. Godzilla quickly got up and fired an atomic blast at Biollante who countered with her own ray. Godzilla was now stronger than he was before and was able to put more force behind his own ray and sent both rays crashing into Biollante's face causing half her face to be destroyed. Biollante, once full regenerated, sent tendrils underground and they popped up behind Godzilla silently and wrapped around Godzilla's throat. After 10 minutes of being strangled Godzilla was starting to foam at the mouth. Godzilla unleashed his third nuclear pulse that evening and was starting to feel the side effects of using too much energy after going several hours of fighting and the anti-nuclear bacteria taking affect. Godzilla was able to destroy the vines but was starting to feel weak again.

Biollante was starting to run out of time, so she started acting quicker in attempts of weakening Godzilla and swallow him again. Biollante started digging again and disappeared underground, Godzilla tried to focus on where the vibrations were but the rumbling was just too much so Godzilla was extremely surprised to find Biollante bursting out through the ground behind him. Biollante uppercutted Godzilla with her head and sent him soaring three hundred yards away; but Biollante sent her tendrils toward him and caught him in mid-air with all of them which was more than a hundred. Godzilla fired his atomic ray and hit Biollante directly in the face. The vines let go as Godzilla charged and started attacking Biollante with fireballs and his claws from the side of Biollante. Godzilla was able to avoid getting trapt in Biollante's mouth every time she came at him by using a fireball or punching Biollante directly in the eye.

Biollante now had only a half-hour left so she had to act fast in hopes of killing Godzilla. Biollante had changed he cells a little so that she lost her tail but was able to generate one-hundred extra tendrils. She had all of her vines wrap around Godzilla and pulled him close to her. She held him tight in the vines and started to suffocate him from how tight the grip was, she also started doing uppercuts to Godzilla using her head to weaken Godzilla all the more. She saw that Godzilla was on the verge of losing conciseness again so she sprayed him down with the sap.

Godzilla was having a hard time breathing and didn't have the energy to pull off a nuclear pulse, and to top it off couldn't see what Biollante was planning on doing because she had burned his eyes with her sap.

Biollante stopped spraying her sap on Godzilla and had her tendrils bring him to her open mouth hoping to swallow him without bitting him first. Just as she was about to take in the whole form of Godzilla, Godzilla's eyes shot open and he fired an atomic ray into Biollante's mouth which came out the back of her head. Biollante dropped Godzilla who began his assault again.

Godzilla stormed over to Biollante and grabbed her by the head and started uprooting her. Godzilla gave a mighty pull and lifted Biollante high into the air. He then proceeded to slam her down several times going left to right. He then spun around and threw Biollante two miles away from him. Godzilla saw Biollante's roots trying to get back into the ground so she could fight but he shot his heat ray at them and vaporized them momentarily immobilizing her. Godzilla charged forward firing his heat ray up the length of Biollante and that included her energy core.

Godzilla charge forward in hopes of destroying Biollantes energy core and weakening/distracting her enough to get to her heart or have he turn around and swallow him again so he could kill her from the inside where it would be more painful to kill her but also easier.

Biollante did what Godzilla wanted her to do; she waited until she heard the sound of Godzilla get close enough for striking distance and snapped toward Godzilla spraying his face.

Even though Godzilla was in much pain didn't stop charging because he needed, to him at least, to kill her and the only way to do that was to get close to her or in her. Biollante was pleased at what Godzilla was doing and opened her jaws getting ready to devour Godzilla a second time for that night, which was exactly what Godzilla wanted her to do.

Biollante dislocated her bottom jaw so she'd be sure to bit down on Godzilla's upper body. She let Godzilla run right into her jaws so that when she closed them almost his entire body was in her mouth again. But Biollante wasn't going to rush swallowing Godzilla like before but would take her time. Biollante slowly titled her head back getting ready to swallow the whole form of Godzilla again. She opened her jaws very little so Godzilla, if he could still see, could get a better look of what was torturing him inside of her. She felt Godzilla slowly slid down her throat and into her stomach with pleasing sound.

Godzilla had opened his eyes just as he was about to be swallowed again and saw the inside of Biollantes throat was covered in acid and the toxic smell of the acid within her stomach. He wasn't happy with the pain that was about to come but he knew that going inside of Biollante was a way to kill her. He just didn't have any clue how to do it. Just as he was being slowly swallowed Godzilla got an idea, so he didn't struggle to kill Biollante while he was in her throat but was looking towards being back in the stomach of Biollante.

Biollante was surprised by two things, one being that Godzilla wasn't struggling to get out of her, and two the fact that her energy core was stating to glow a bright red-orange. She knew that she had ten minutes before she was going to die, but she didn't mind because Godzilla was dying within her and if Godzilla wouldn't die by her acids, he would die in the explosion.

Once Godzilla was back in the stomach of Biollante, he felt the familiar pain of the acids but he saved the last of his energy and started charging his atomic breath. Godzilla kept charging the blast. First the spines on his back were a neon blue color, it then proceeded to heat up so much that they turned a pure white color, and finally to a pure fire color; all the while heating the acid up and burning the insides of Biollante's stomach. Godzilla hoped to get rid of all the acid by heating it up and turning it into gas but there was just too much.

Biollante felt something like smoke in her large crocodilian mouth and a burning pain in her stomach. When she opened her jaws she smelled the strong scent of acid that was held within. She figured the smoke and the pain in her stomach were just part of her dying by the explosion and didn't consider Godzilla might be causing this since she felt heat all over her body and he wasn't moving.

Finally Godzilla decided to let his spiral ray go, but in the form of a Nuclear pulse.

Biollante sensed she had only a few minutes left when she was suddenly exploded from the inside out, with the explosion being so great that it left a three hundred meter crater and a everything within a five mile radius was turned to ash by the heat the explosion made which included two soldiers who were stupid enough to stay at the command post while everyone else cleared out to an extra five miles to be safe from any destruction. They didn't even have time to say, "Oh shit," before they were turned into ash by Godzilla's spiral nuclear pulse.

Godzilla awoke to find himself in an extremely large crater which he would have trouble climbing out of. As he got up he noticed Biollante's spores getting ready to go into space so she could regenerate. Godzilla was sick of that monster and shot a spiral ray at them. The powerful ray was caught in the spores and exploded creating a fireball which was seen from the new command post of the EDF ten miles away from Godzilla.

Once the smoke was clear Godzilla didn't see a single spore so he decided to climb out of the crater and head for the nearest nuclear factory to regain his strength and then swim deep into the Sea of Japan and rest. As Godzilla dived into the sea, everyone breathe a sigh of relief as Godzilla finally left and was going to leave the rest of Japan alone (they thought).

**The End!**

**Or is it…**

A single spore flew into space knowing that one day it would be back to its form as Biollante and would be able to challenge Godzilla again one day.


End file.
